From One to Another
by Lobasola
Summary: After the war against Voldemort, almost everyone harry knew died-not all though-and were reborn into the Naruto world as various characters. Characters who died during or before the Wizarding War. *au-ish*
1. Prologue 1: From There to Here

Prologue 1: From There to Here

It was dark. The darkness seemed to last for an eternity before light shattered the shadows surrounding him. He took a breath and screamed. That was all he could do at the moment. How he ended up in this predicament was beyond Harry. He was a baby…a bloody baby. He cried until he heard the soft sound of his new 'mother'.

"Itachi-kun…shh…"

Harry-or rather-Itachi, couldn't help but yawn.

* * *

><p>As the years ran their course, it quickly became obvious that Itachi wasn't an ordinary child. He was quiet and a bit withdrawn but gentle and benevolent. Sometimes Fugaku couldn't understand him. Fugaku decided to toughen the kid by taking him to one of the battlefields of the last war. The man thought he was doing his eldest son a favor, in showing him the horrors and the calamities of the world. Little did the head of the Uchiha clan know, that Itachi, was well aware of the atrocity humanity could commit. That because of the boy's…former...life, he wasn't a stranger to violence and death. However, being four at the moment, Harry still felt a huge emotional scar forming. Not only because of his distant past as a wizard, but because of the violence and deception of the shinobi world in which he had been born into. After that experience, Itachi became a pacifist at heart. He was tired. Tired of the lives lost and bloodshed. Even so…he knew sacrifices were necessary for the sake of peace. However, that didn't make said sacrifices easier to make. Part of Harry was tired of being used as a pawn…but he soon found that Ninja lived such lives.<p>

The four year old sometimes wondered what happened to his friends. Ron and Hermione. Had they been reborn here as well? Did they come here before him? Or would they be born afterward? He also pondered, with a glimmer of hope, if Sirius was here too. The wizard turned ninja gazed at the moon. He hoped for the best but certainly did not expect it…he certainly hoped Voldemort's dark soul hadn't come to this already messed up world.

A few months later the little boy found that his mother was pregnant. Itachi would be a big brother. The quiet boy was excited and couldn't wait to see Sasuke once he came out of Mikoto Uchiha's body. His mother had been happy to see his son in such high spirits. Itachi loved his mother. He loved his father as well…but the man was so difficult. He was too proud to show any kind of affection, though, Itachi could notice the little things that showed that he at least cared. Fugaku disapproved when the young child himself displayed too much emotion, as he dubbed it, weakness. Once he and his mother were sitting under a Sakura tree. There was a patch of flowers near-by, so he decided to make his mother a little crown. Mikoto smiled and thanked the boy for his gift. It was simple, yet showed the vast amount of meaning words could not express.

Fugaku had been nearby. He berated MIkoto slightly.

"You indulge him too much," his Father had said.

"Fugaku-kun, he's just a child," Mikoto argued back gently but with firmness. The kind only a mother could muster.

"He'll be heir of the Uchiha clan one day," Fugaku replied calmly, "he needs to grow stronger."

Itachi stayed quiet and watched.

* * *

><p>The boy had only had glimpses of the Fourth Hokage. Well not exactly. He came in contact with the man once a week(when said Hokage had time). Itachi's mother was friends with the man's wife. Kushina, who was quite rowdy. The young Uchiha was taken by the change, it was better than the stoicism at home as well as the pressure he felt from his father at times. Kushina reminded Itachi of the Weaselys. Load and rumbustious, but with a friendly, and home-like aura. He would spend a lot of time with them when he wasn't at home. Itachi could be himself with Kushina and Minato. Almost like being Harry again.<p>

Itachi remembered meeting them for the first time…Itachi knew their existence before meeting them, but it wasn't the same as a face to face greeting.

It was a particularly sunny day. His mother had decided to introduce her friends to him. Mikoto took him to a ramen stand called Ichiraku Ramen. There he found the redhead Uzumaki and the blond man that would become the Fourth Hokage.

"Mikoto-chan," said the tomato head, "Is that Itachi-kun? The one you go on so much about ttebane?"

At first the small 3-year old hid behind his mother's leg. Overwhelmed by the sudden change of atmosphere. Itachi peered at the woman cautiously as his mother pushed him softly forward.

"Go on say hello Itachi-kun, Kushina-chan won't bite…much and Minato-san is harmless outside the battlefield," Mikoto grinned.

"…Hi, nice to meet you Kushina-san, Minato-san," he said politely and softly.

"AH! He's so cute Mikoto-chan dattebane!" Kushina bent down and squeezed Itachi's face. The little toddler became flushed and flustered.

Minato sweat dropped and smiled a bit sheepishly at Mikoto, who waved off the action. The blond man then touched Kushina's shoulder, "Maybe that's enough now," he said.

All of them had laughed. Including Itachi, although very softly.

Now the boy stood in front of Minato's wife as well as his mother. A birthday cake with five candles. It was a small celebration. Itachi didn't mind.

"Make a wish Itachi-chan!" encouraged Kushina.

Mikoto smiled softly and stood beside her husband. She was happy that she got to spend time with her son again. After so many years…after her death. The former Lily Evans Potter couldn't be happier. The now Uchiha knew the moment she was pregnant with Itachi that it was Harry. Her Harry. However, she knew she could not name him that here. It would have been odd. Now…her happiness would be complete…if only her husband remembered his past life as James. She was also looking forward to the arrival of their new son. Though she could not put a finger on who it was. She knew that not all shinobi in this world had lives in her former world. But, that didn't scratch the possibility…she sighed softly. Fugaku stood still beside her. His eyes on Itachi and company. There was a slight shine of pride in the man's eyes. Minato and Kushina smiled, as well as Shisui. Itachi's only friend at the moment.

Itachi blew his candles. He was officially 5 years of age. One more year and he would join the academy…

* * *

><p><strong>So I've wanted to do a Naruto and HP crossover for a while. But mainly focusing on the shinobi world. I wanted to make a few characters like Harry...be reborn into certain peoples. I made Harry Itachi mostly because I've already seen fics with Harry as Minato(or Sasuke's) past life. It's not an orginal idea. As for why I didn't keep Harry's personality for the most part…is his Uchiha DNA and the way he was or is being raised at the moment.*shrugs*(besides with new lives comes new personalities) not everyone's going to remember right away and not everyone will be a HP character. I'm still indecisive of who Sasuke should be…I know who Naruto will be sorta.<strong>


	2. Prologue 2: In Reverse

Prologue 2: In Reverse

Ron never wondered, what it would be like to be female. He certainly wasn't interested in that sort of thing anyway. Fate was a cruel wanker. At least that's what he thought in the earlier days of his life as Kushina Uzumaki. In this life he-or she now- was a redhead...much to her intense relief and chagrin. Relief, because at least there was something about his past to cling to. Even if it was something as silly as her hair color, and chagrin, over the fact that almost every stupid boy in the Academy teased her.

"Hey look it's Tomato!" they would say.

"What a weird color, I wonder if it's real?" her classmates whispered.

Of course it was real! It's like the bloody gits hadn't ever seen a freaking redhead! Oh how she wished she wasn't alone right now…tomato, as her classmates had dubbed her, sighed and sat down after giving those morons a piece of her mind. The instructor came in and started to ask the students to introduce themselves as an ice breaker for the start of the year. She sat in her seat bored out of her mind until her name was called.

"I'm Uzumaki Kushina!" the girl who was once Ron Weasely proclaimed, "and I will be the first female Hokage dattebane!"

The entire class laughed at her. It was humiliating. It was almost as worse as Malfoy calling her weasel in her past life and the slug incident. She was about to yell when a soft and gentle voice sliced through the laughter.

"Ah, that's a nice dream," said a blond boy as he stood. He looked flaky and skinny. Almost like a girl. "I want to become Hokage too." The boy looked her with a smile his blue eyes filled with friendliness.

Kushina frowned and pointed out that he was too girly to achieve something like that. "There's no way a girly boy like you would be Hokage ttebane!" This was sort of familiar. Like the first time they had met. She hadn't been very nice to one of her friends…Hermione. If she remembered correctly he made her cry. Ron wondered if the girl had made it through death like she had.

* * *

><p>This boy was a stalker. Kushina realized, as she walked through the sakura trees that were just blossoming. He followed her almost everywhere, like right now...she knew he was hiding in one of the nearby trees. It was almost as creepy as one of those dreaded spiders she hated so much. Kushina sighed, disappointed that she hadn't gotten over that stupid phobia even now.<p>

"Hey there Tomato head!" a voice taunted behind her.

"Whaddya want punk!" the redhead snarled.

So the fight began. The boy taunted about having been made genin. Insulted her and attacked her. She longed at him, with a high kick to the chest and punched him several times. Soon the boy ran away got his older brother. However the blond boy interfered. Minato. That was his name. Namikaze Minato. Even though former wizard noticed something familiar about the boy…didn't mean she accepted it. However, something in her gut was telling her she knew this boy. After the fight, Kushina huffed and walked away while debating on whether she should cut her hair or not. One of those idiots pulled it too hard…

* * *

><p>Sometime later, after she made genin, some ninja from Kumo kidnapped her. She was scared beyond belief. She even resorted to trying to tap into some sort of magic. But she was quickly disappointed. Because here there was no magic. No ghosts, No talking pictures, no spells and what hurt her the most…no friends. No Harry. No Hermione. Kushina did the only thing she could think of and made a trail from her bright red hair. She was glad she hadn't cut it…<p>

As she was being dragged through the forest toward the border, she heard a slight rustle. Before she could think, the Kumo ninja had fallen and she found herself at Namikaze Minato's mercy. However, her mind thought out another name…from a distant time.

_Hermione…this boy can't be her! There's no way ttebane!_

Before she could think of any reason to deny the sudden epiphany, Minato picked her up bridal style and jumped through the air. Kushina's red hair swirling as they went.

"How…how did you find me..?" she asked breathless.

"You're hair," he said matter-of-factly, as if it was the most simple explanation of the universe, "it's very bright and beautiful. It was easy to see hair like yours…" he grinned.

A blush made its way in her face. "…ano…Namikaze-teme…"

"Have you ever had the strange feeling that…you knew someone before you met?" Kushina asked promptly ruining the moment.

"Yes, but I've never associated it with anyone or anything…why?" Minato replied.

Kushina shook her head. "It's nothing. Just a silly question dattebane."

_He doesn't remember me…_

Kushina tried to avoid the blond boy after that. She didn't talk to him or acknowledged him. Unless it was necessary. Mikoto Uchiha, her new best friend and teammate told her straight that she needed to sort out her feelings. Mebuki, another Teammate agreed. Kushina refused to listen. So naturally her Uchiha best friend took matters into her own hands. She set up a sparring match with Minato's team. However, she told Kushina it was another team they would be sparring against. When Kushina got to the training grounds she tried to make a run for it only to be grabbed by Minato. The other members of each time left them alone. However Mikoto stayed to watch from a distance.

"Uzumaki-san," Minato started, "did I do something to upset you?"

Kushina pulled her hand away. She wanted to yell at him for being such a git! _I thought you were the smart one!_

Yes Minato was smart. However, when it came to girls he was anything but smart. He was clueless. Kushina suddenly wondered if this was how Hermione felt sometimes. She decided that if he ever remembered, she would apologize for being so insensitive. The keyword there was if…and only if.

"No," she lied, "it's not you." She mumbled, pouting.

"Then why do you avoid me?" he asked with determination.

Former Ron Weasely hated his life. At least this one. Kushina scowled and crossed her arms. She couldn't take it anymore, "Oh..okay let's see…now maybe it has to do with the fact you don't remember me dattebane! You don't remember anything do you?! Harry, the stone, the chamber and all the rubbish we went through before ever being born! I was a boy! Freaking boy named Ron Weasely! YOU were a girl."

Minato blinked for a few seconds trying to process her rant.

"A girl named Hermione Granger! Stupid Weasely fell for stupid Granger but we died trying to kill this snake-bastard ttebane! We were friends with a boy named Harry Potter for Merlin's/Kami's sake!"

The wind blew as Kushina finished her tirade. The grass swayed in the direction of the wind. Aside from that, the training grounds were dead silent. Minato stared at her evenly. He chose his next words carefully…

"Uzumaki-san, that's…quite a story," the boy laughed softly, "how long did it take you to formulate?"

_He doesn't believe me…figures the git's probably very logical and what I told him was…not exactly normal…stupid Minato!_

"Excuse me!? I ain't lying dattebane!" Kushina's temper flared and she pounded Minato to the ground with her fist. She then stomped away. Heart-broken. She left Minato as a heap on the ground.

Mikoto approached her after her little dilemma with Minato. Kushina gave her a glare and asked Mikoto to leave her alone. The raven didn't comply. Figures Uchihas were stubborn. For a few moments they ambled in silence.

"Kushina-chan," she said, "…I believe you."

Kushina stared her friend in disbelief. How can anyone believe this rubbish? Her included? Kushina should have ignored the extra set of memories and feelings and gone on with her life. However, when Mikoto told her that as soon as he mentioned the name Harry Potter, she felt a sudden wave of sadness along with a strong sense of familiarity she felt like maybe she could believe it.

"If what you told Namikaze-kun wasn't true…I wouldn't have had such a reaction. I mean…I'm just a normal shinobi. An Uchiha. But maybe I'm more than that."

Kushina frowned and wiped her tears away.

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since Kushina's outburst. She was glad Minato wasn't attempting to talk to her anymore. But, part of her felt a tinge of grief. On the bright side, she kept talking to Mikoto about her memories, which in turn helped her cope with her own surfacing recollections of the distant past. It was nice having someone to speak to. Today would be no different, or at least she thought so. She walked silently carrying a bag of trash in her right hand. She was currently doing some D-rank missions before training today. This was so…boring. Whoever thought of D-rank missions had an evil mind and a lazy disposition. Because, honestly she would have preferred her old chores at the barrow. She missed the barrow.<p>

With a sigh she picked up more trash, until the bag was full. She proceeded to go back to the client's place and then go straight home. Training wouldn't be for another couple of hours and in a few weeks she would have no free time because of the Chunin Exams.

"Uzumaki-san," Kushina stopped walking and turned around. Her eyes narrowing at Minato.

"What?" she snapped.

"I…about what happened 5 days ago…" Minato fumbled for the right words, "I didn't mean to offend you. So…maybe we can be friends again?"

Kushina's expression brightened slightly, "Does that mean you-"

"No. I don't remember. But…I'm willing to be friends and….see if what you say is valid or not. I've been reading after you left. About reincarnation and-"

"Okay okay! Don't bore me with those details, now I know you're that bushy haired know it all dattebane!"

Thus Minato and Kushina became friends.

* * *

><p>Time passed and the Third Shinobi war ended. Along the way, Kushina Minato got closer. It didn't come easy for Minato to regain his past life's memories. Nor did it come easy for him to lose a member of his squad. Obito and then followed by Rin. More time passed and Minato started to remember things. The pain of loss seemed to be a trigger for him. The first day on the train, the spells, and the horror that was Voldemort. After a while everything came together in his head. The question was where was Harry?<p>

His question was answered one day, when Mikoto, or Lily…came with a small silent dark haired boy. It was strange being older than your best friend but Minato could adjust. The golden trio was together again, though not in the most normal circumstances. Now all he had to do was find Sirius and Remus. Luckily he didn't have to look far. Remus had been right under his watch for a long time as Kakashi Hatake. Sirius...wasn't that easy to find. Until a few years later, when he met Shisui Uchiha at Itachi's fifth birthday party.

Fate was a cruel wanker indeed.


	3. Black Clouds in the Distance

Chapter 1: Black Clouds in the Distance

"Mmamamama hwurry!"

"Settle down Naruto-kun we're almost there ttebane!"

"I wan' 'chirakus hwurry!" cried the young four year old.

Naruto was four now. He was just as hyperactive and load as his mother Kushina, who had a tight grip on the young child. Kushina had long gotten used to this life. Being a mother was scary though. She now understood her previous life's mother, Molly, and her constant yelling. She did for their good. Kushina looked down at her golden-haired son, he was growing up so fast. She also wondered if he was one of them. By them, Kushina meant the their tight nit group of friends with past lives. A few years ago, Kushina, Mikoto, and Minato decided to form a little group. Sort of like the order but this one was more of a hang-out sort of group, where they could talk about things freely. This helped not only to live normally but to bond together. Currently, the only members were Minato, Mikoto, Kakashi, and Kushina.

"Yay! Rwamen bayo!" Naruto screeched pulling Kushina from her thoughts.

Teuchi, the shop owner smiled kindly and welcomed them. "Well hello there Naruto-kun, Kushina-san. What will it be today?"

"Mwiso/Miso!" chorused mother and son in unison.

"Coming right up!" Teuchi said, "So Kushina, how's Minato? Haven't seen him in a while."

Kushina shrugged, "He's fine, he's got a bit in his plate right now." That was the understatement of the century. Minato was smothered with Hokage business. Right now he was dealing with the left-overs from that nasty incident with Kumo and the Hyuga clan. Apparently, the Raikage had no idea one of his head ninja had betrayed their treaty. All because the bastard wanted the Byakugan. There was also, Danzo. Minato suspected the man to be involved in some shady stuff. And with Orochimaru of all people. The older blond had tried to speak to the Third about this but the old man was…he was a total wimp when it came to Danzo. Kushina had only met the mummy man twice or maybe three times but she knew he was bad news.

"Hwe's bwsuy lots cus he's Hwo-hoke!" Naruto chirped, lifting her mood slightly.

"You mean Hokage sochi-kun!" replied Kushina as she laughed.

Naruto nodded cheerily. Teuchi laughed and got to work on the ramen. Once it was done both mother and son dug in with earnest. If there was one thing that hadn't changed from Kushina's former life to this one, was her appetite. 10 bowls of ramen later, Kushina headed toward the Uchiha district to drop Naruto off and talk to her friend. It was mid-morning and Mikoto offered to have a playdate between her youngest son and Naruto. Well it was one of several playdates. Sasuke and Naruto didn't get along too well. Naruto was extroverted and exuberant. Sasuke seemed to be allergic to Naruto's sunny attitude. Mikoto and Kushina hoped their sons would get along with time. Once the duo got closer to the compound, Naruto began to fidget slightly.

"Mama, I not wan' go," the blond whined.

"Why not?" Kushina asked as she stopped for a moment.

"Sasuke's mwean," Naruto answered, his face turning into a pout.

Kushina sighed, "Give him time Naruto. I'm sure he'll come around."

Naruto nodded and followed his mommy as soon as she began walking again.

* * *

><p>Mikoto was doing some cleaning when both of her guests arrived. Kushina grinned at her and Naruto gave her a mighty wave. Mikoto smiled and waved back. "Sasuke's in his room Naruto-chan, just go on okay?"<p>

Naruto nodded shyly and ambled slowly toward Sasuke's room.

Kushina shook her head as she sat down. "Honestly…those two…"

"Just give them time, I'm sure they'll find something to bond over,''Mikoto reassured.

"They better, or I'll make them." Threatened the red-head, "Anyway, when do we meet again?"

"It depends. I'm having a bit of trouble with Fugaku. He suspects I'm doing something behind his back. And Itachi…I think…he remembers. Or least I think so…from what I've observed over the years. If he does, it will make things easier on me."

"What about Sirius?" asked Kushina.

"He doesn't remember. Or at least he doesn't seem to be acting weird. Though he does spend at lot of time with Itachi. But that's normal behavior for boys like them I suppose." Replied the raven.

"So…Harry's doing well I take it?"

Mikoto smiled and nodded, "He's doing well…but...I think he's purposely holding himself back. He should have graduated the academy by now and possibly made chunin. Itachi's a genius. It might be due to the fact that Fugaku pressures him so much…he's tired of it. And honestly so am I. I wish I could take a bloody rock and throw it at Fugaku-kun's head. Maybe then…he'll remember."

Kushina nodded, "I could beat him up for ya ttebane!"

Mikoto shook her head, "No thanks I think I'll have that honor. Besides it took forever for Minato to remember right?"

"Yeah…but Minato also read that some people never remember. They go on living oblivious of their past self. That book also explained that anyone could be reborn into anyone so…it doesn't matter if I was a boy. I could have been born a boy or a girl or an animal. It also depends the kind of life you had. Weird huh? But I guess that also means we don't have to deal with You-know-who. If he was reborn he's probably a an ant,"

Mikoto was about reply when a scream was heard. It was Naruto's. Kushina and Mikoto dashed toward Sasuke's room. Both boys were sitting on the floor, Naruto was crying with a hand on his chubby cheek. Sasuke was holding a toy truck possessively with his left hand while his right hand was lifted into the air. Mikoto frowned, her hands on her hips. Kushina went and comforted her son.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Mikoto called sternly, "Did you hit Naruto-chan?

Sasuke looked like a deer in the headlights. "Nwo…?"

Mikoto shook her head in disappointment, "Now you lie? Sasuke-kun I taught you better than that right? Well, pack all of your toys. You won't be playing with them for a while. I'll also tell Itachi about this." Mikoto didn't like to use the Itachi card but it was effective. Sasuke adored his older brother.

Sasuke began to fake-cry but Mikoto did not buy it. She pointed toward the bag that was in his closet and gave her son a mild version of the Uchiha glare. Coming from a mother it was very scary. Sasuke did as commanded quickly.

"Nice work Mikoto-chan dattebane," Kushina whispered into her friends ear.

Mikoto grinned faintly at her direction but not big enough for Sasuke to catch. Then she turned to her son and ordered him to apologize to Naruto. Which, the raven, reluctantly did.

* * *

><p>Itachi was seated in the back trying to be invisible. He didn't want to look at Iruka's odd glances. The eldest Uchiha boy knew the new academy instructor was worried. Itachi should have graduated by now. With his marks he didn't need to be here. But Itachi had his reasons. First because of his Father and second because he wanted to enjoy the childhood he never had as Harry Potter. Itachi wanted to come home and have Sasuke tackle him to the ground while their mother laughed and their Father glared. He wanted to sleep on the weekends and hang out with Kushina and Minato when they had time. At least for a while longer Harry wanted to be a kid. Itachi knew things wouldn't remain the same. He knew sooner or later Fugaku would pressure him to graduate. Itachi looked outside the window…and waited for the bell to ring for break time. He then walked, toward his special place. Where no one went and left him alone. If there was anything Harry had learned from his 'new' family, it was to tune and drive anyone who approached away. Speaking of his family, his mother was acting very strange lately. Or at least that's what he had recently noted. Mikoto sometimes-not all the time- disappeared for hours on end during the day, leaving Sasuke at an aunt's house Or she rushed out after dinner time. It used to be that she stayed at home most of the day. Itachi was sure it was nothing suspicious and that his mother could go out whenever she wanted. But…he also started to note his Father's irritated gestures that flowed out of paranoia-that maybe-Mikoto was cheating. It was Fugaku that made the young perceptive boy start to think Mikoto's outings were a big deal.<p>

_What could Okaa-san be up to?_' Itachi thought as he sat under a tree, in a secluded part of the academy yard. The clouds above him hovered lazily as the young heir pondered this and more. Later in the day after school was out for the evening, he walked home. Alone. No…not alone. Someone was following him. Itachi quickened his steps slightly but otherwise kept relative calm. He breathed a sigh of relief when he reached the Uchiha part of town.

"You look a bit troubled," Itachi looked to the side to his best friend and brother figure, Shisui. Itachi gave his sempai a small smile and shook his head.

"It's nothing," the younger Uchiha replied.

"Alright then," Shisui said, "then you won't mind if I come over for dinner?"

Itachi shrugged and resumed his walk home. Shisui knew he meant it was a yes so he followed. Once home Itachi greeted his mother like always. "I'm home Okaa-san,"

"Welcome back Itachi-kun, dinner will be ready in a few. Hello to you too Shisui-kun,"

He expected Sasuke to come running and was a bit disappointed when he didn't. The only times that happened were when Sasuke was in trouble. That didn't happen unless Naruto was around which meant that Kushinna had been here. He'd missed her again. Oh well. Sighing, he took his shoes off and stepped inside, followed by Shisui. Both boys sat around the table, taking their places on the floor.

"Is Sasuke grounded again?" Itachi asked simply to which Mikoto nodded.

Mikoto prepared some tayaki with a few vegetables on the side. The room was quiet until Fugaku entered the scene. The man's silence spoke loader than Naruto on a good day. The Uchiha head sat down and waited for the dinner. Once it was served Mikoto called Sasuke who glumped his older brother before waving shyly at shisui. Sasuke sat down and the family began to eat. Shisui and Mikoto spoke most the time, with the occasional nods and 'hns' from Fugaku and Itachi. When the topic of Shisui's genin team was brought up, Fugaku took the opportunit to state that Itachi would have probably been sorted into a cell already or made chunin. This was an intentional jab. Fugaku was trying to be indirect but failed miserably. After that dinner was tense. Soon after finishing his dinner, Shisui said his good-byes. Not because he didn't want to stay. But because he had the feeling his little cousin would be in a pretty tight discussion. When Shisui departed Fugaku told Sasuke to go to bed.

"Bwut why?" the four year old whined.

"Don't argue Sasuke," Fugaku scolded firmly, "Bed-time. Now."

Sasuke stomped away. Mikoto looked at her husband warily. "Fugaku-"

"Where do you go every few days Mikoto?"

Itachi glanced at his Father and resisted the urge to flinch.

"I have meetings with some friends. It's nothing you have to worry about Fugaku-kun," Mikoto assured.

"You're not having an affair then?" the older man asked calmly.

Mikoto stared at him blankly and crossed her arms. Men. Seriously, this was ridiculous. "No," she began slowly, "I'm not what on earth gave you that bloody idea?"

Itachi watched silently. He wanted to burst out laughing. But he knew it would be inappropriate. Fugaku stayed silent for a short while and then asked Mikoto to forget he said anything and quickly retreated.

Mikoto sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>An: The Kyuubi attack never happened because Kakashi didn't talk that day so tobi didn't find out. lol. It doesn't mean Obito won't attack. At least not now. Could You know who, be back also? Who knows…**


End file.
